


In and Out

by Ebyru



Series: The new Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Sam. Angelic intervention is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In and Out

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by verucasalt123 @ lj.
> 
> There could be spoilers for season 5.
> 
> Ficlet 3/7
> 
> The Sequel is 'Opposites Attract'

“We can’t just leave him like this,” Dean says to Bobby, worrying his lip. He crosses his arms, looking Sam in the eye, unable to find his baby brother anywhere in there.

Bobby gulps down the last of scotch in his glass, “I hear ya Dean, but isn’t Cas busy? That whole angelic, civil war thing.”

“I have to try calling him anyway,” he drops his hands to his sides, letting them slap against the fabric. “Right?”

 Bobby sighs, refilling his glass. He nods slowly.

Dean closes his eyes, dropping his head to pray. “Castiel, come on in. We need your help. It’s Sam.”

A flutter of wings startles them both, and when they look up they’re even more startled.

“You’re not Cas,” Bobby says dryly. “Where is he?”

The angel rolls his eyes, looking over at Dean. “Is he always this dense or should I expect worse in the near future?”

Dean licks his lips, narrowing his eyes. “Balthazar, we called Castiel.” His throat suddenly feels dry, the irritation making it hard for him to speak nicely. Or maybe that’s the effect all dicks have on Dean.

“Oh. Did you really?” he scratches his head, taking the glass from Bobby’s grasp and pouring it down his throat quickly. “I could have sworn you said Balthazar. My mistake.” He hands Bobby back his empty glass. “Is my job done then? Shall I leave?”

“No!” Dean says quickly, putting his hands out. “No, please, fine. So Cas sent you or something?”

“What does it matter? I’m here, what is the problem?” Balthazar turns to Bobby and winks slowly. Bobby grunts in response, looking away.

“Do I have no say in the matter?” Sam says finally.

“No!” Bobby and Dean say in unison, turning away from him.

“Ah. There’s something wrong with the overgrown Ken doll,” Balthazar walks over to where Sam is strapped to a wooden chair. “I always knew he was too perfect.”

Bobby rolls his eyes, pouring himself another glass, walking over to Balthazar, offering him it. If he wants to get on the angel’s good side, this might do the trick. “We think something is wrong, or missing in his soul.”

“I’ll be just a moment then,” Balthazar says, putting the glass down momentarily.

He slides his hand under Sam’s ribs with no warning, not as sensitive to the cries as Castiel would have been. “Ew,” he says under his breath, pulling his arm back out.

Sam is panting, his bangs stuck to his head where he started to sweat. If he wasn’t such a douche right now, Dean would untie him.

“What did you say? Ew?!” Dean snaps. “What kind of angel says ‘ew’ after a soul check-up?”

“I’m not your run-of-the-mill angel, Dean,” Balthazar wipes off his hand on his tight, blue jeans. “Besides, I know what’s wrong with him.”

“What is it?” Bobby asks impatiently.

Balthazar puts his hand out for the glass he was holding earlier. Bobby grumbles, but hands it to him in the end. “The good news is his soul is missing.” He knocks back the brown liquid as fast as the first time.

”How is that the good news?” Dean says pointedly, glancing over at Bobby who is on the verge of exterminating the angel in their midst.

Balthazar sighs and sits on Bobby’s desk. “Because now you know the source of the problem.”

“And what’s the bad news?” Bobby says from behind Balthazar, having taken a seat at his desk to calm down.

“I can’t fix it,” he flashes Bobby a forced smile. He crosses his arms and pushes off of the desk, walking towards Dean. “You’ll have to call Cas.”

He disappears faster than Dean can yell out _son of a bitch_.


End file.
